Of Bunnies, Love, and Quidditch
by Nephele1
Summary: Harry ponders something and makes a choice (Easter fluff, H/Hr)


Author: Majandra  
Date: 4/19/03  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Ship: H/Hr  
Rating: PG (Good ole fashioned fluff ;) )  
Spoilers: Up to book 4  
Summary: Harry ponders something.......  
Muse-ic: Lifehouse- "Anchor", Abandon Soundtrack  
  
**********  
"He just has a scar,   
Some view it as an amazing thing  
It's not so amazing when they all want you  
But you can't live like normal  
Or love your best friend"~ Tattu; "Scars"  
***********  
  
"Of Bunnies, Love, and Quidditch"  
  
Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room and eyed the latest article  
of The Daily Prophet. The article, written by an apprentice of Rita Skeeter  
named Mina Sarkoff who was as obnoxious as Rita herself was captioned as  
follows: "Harry Potter, no longer loveless". The emerald green looked as if  
they had been pondering the article for a long time, that much was known as  
they scanned the so called "tell -all article".   
  
"HARRY POTTER, NO LONGER LOVELESS"  
  
"The fifteen year old dashing, debonaire wizard and the defeater many times  
over of You-Know-Who is no longer alone in the love department. Sources that  
converse with the boy wizard say that he has indeed fallen hard for Hermione  
Granger--A muggle born witch who is the head of her class. The two have  
been romantically involved since the beginning of their fourth year at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sorry ladies; looks like  
Gilderoy Lockhart who has just published his new work "Rediscover Magical  
Me" is still available though..."  
  
His hands flopped the paper down and with that 'thunk' he had made a  
decision. Hours ago, the article was a false lie and Harry couldn't imagine  
why someone would write this. Then the reason why struck him like lightning.   
  
He was in love.   
  
And not just with any girl.   
  
He was in love with Hermione.   
  
Hermione, who had stuck her neck out to help him countless times. Hermione  
who had given him his first hug, Hermione who accepted who he was and didn't  
dwell on the aspect of fame. Hermione who he'd over heard telling Viktor  
Krum things about him a mile a minute.   
  
Hermione.. who'd given him his first kiss.   
  
It was at that Harry jumped out of the chair he was occupying and walked out  
of the common room, the portrait of the fat lady closing behind him as he  
walked down the corridor and ran into Ron who was carrying a bunny. Harry  
eyed him perplexed and spoke. "Ron, what's with the rabbit?"  
  
Ron eyed him following him. "Looking for Hermione.. Padma thought it'd be  
cute to turn Pig into a Bunny." He frowned. "Says I need to get in the  
spirit of giving gifts. I told her I had spirit.." Ron shrugged, holding the  
'bunny'. "Spirit Gum anyway"  
  
Harry let out a low chuckle in his throat. "I'm looking for her too  
actually. I.. um"  
  
Ron cut him off eyes wide. "You're gonna tell her today aren't you?" He had  
known since the summer that Harry liked Hermione, he didn't say a word but  
he warned Harry that if he ever hurt her he'd sock him right in the jaw.   
  
Harry had looked serious when he heard that come from Ron, but what shocked  
him was Ron's relationship with Padma. That was an odd thought at the most  
to Harry as he spoke. "No time like the present..plus that Rita Skeeter  
carbon copy has spit it out to make me realize I had to tell her"  
  
Ron nodded as they both approached the library and entered as they found  
Hermione sitting at a table reading '101 ways to improve making potions'   
  
She looked up from her book and shut it on the table walking over to them as  
the three of them exited Hermione eyed Ron laughter in her eyes. "I heard  
about the joke Ron..however this is a 24 hour spell reversal charm and it  
won't be back to normal till tomorrow" She informed him pointedly.   
  
Ron sighed. "Thanks for telling me. I'd hate to be stuck with a rabbit all  
year long." He eyed Harry. "I'm going to go put Pig back in muy room" He  
told them then walked off, noting that Harry was already or seemed to be  
engaged in conversation with Hermione.   
  
Hermione eyed Harry. "Nice weather today, no?" She asked then added. "Should  
be a good day for Quidditch practice"  
  
An idea struck Harry and he nodded towards her. "Come on, I need a bit of a  
lift today anyway. Come with me will you?"  
  
Hermione nodded following him to the quidditch pitch. Once there he eyed  
her. "I'll be right back"  
  
She nodded and set down on the bench as Harry emerged a while later on his  
broom chasing a practice snitch. Hermione didn't know what felt different,  
she knew in the back of her mind something did feel a bit different but she  
dismissed it as she watched him fall off his broom catching the snitch  
minutes later.   
  
Little did she know that was his full intention as she came rushing over and  
his broom landed on the ground with a 'thud' as Hermione spoke. "Are you  
alright?"   
  
Harry nodded, then eyed her seriously. "Hermione, I want you to know  
something..." He paused as he released his hold on the snitch and it  
reformed into a heart shaped ruby necklace with a loud resounding 'pop' then  
he continued. "Hermione... I love you"  
  
Hermione eyed him shocked then she abruptly kissed him. "You have no idea  
how long I've wanted to hear that." She paused. "I love you too"  
  
Harry kissed her once more then pulled away speaking. "Oh and Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?" Hermione eyed him smiling.   
  
"Happy Easter"  
  
FIN.   
AN: Hope you all liked that shout out to the Aurors and Happy Easter  
everyone. 


End file.
